1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game wherein a player is squirted with water if the player does not correctly answer a question within a time interval.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been developed a number of social activity games which require group participation. For example, there has been marketed a game under the trademark TRIVIAL PURSUIT wherein a player or team of players must correctly answer questions to move a token about a board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,369 issued to Hurst discloses a game board which has a water spray device that is attached to the board. The game requires that a player correctly answer a question printed on a card provided with the game. Another player may actuate a pump and spray the player with the spray device if the player provides an incorrect answer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,259 issued to Sands is a game board which also has a water spray device. The players take turns moving a token across the game board in accordance with instructions provided by a spinning dial. When a player reaches a certain position on the board, the player can actuate the spray device to spray another player.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,366 issued to Kenoun discloses an electronic water game that contains a turret which pivots about a stationary base. Each player position of the turret has a nozzle, a light and a switch. The switches are manipulated to spray water onto the other players, and to block water from being sprayed onto the player.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,838 and 4,991,847 issued to Rudell disclose a time released water toy. The Rudell toy includes two molded shells that form a foraminous ball that is assembled over a water filled balloon. Players pass the balloon filled ball to each other. The ball also contains an internal resettable timer that punctures the balloon when the timer times out. Puncturing the balloon releases water onto the player holding the ball.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,680 and 5,263,714 issued to Rudell disclose water release games which have members that can be selected to release or prevent the release of water.
Pressman Toys introduced "HYDRO STRIKE," a skill and action tabletop game for two players that involved opponents sitting at opposite ends of a molded game base and playing a double-ended pinball game against one another. Whenever a player successfully caused a ball to hit an opponent's target, a circuit was activated to emit a spray of water on the opponent.
Pressman has introduced a handheld game that requires a player to hold the unit and systematically press buttons to duplicate a lit pattern generated by the handheld unit. Failure to correctly press the buttons results in the player holding the unit getting himself sprayed.
Mattel Toys released a line of small keychain-sized LCD devices called "Thinklings" that display on their LCD screen scrolling trivia questions and then display the answers. As this product is positioned as "useless knowledge" for conversation and personal enjoyment, there is no provision for gamplay nor for any reward or penalty for correct or incorrect answers.